One Night
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: Dexter is left devastated when his mother dies, so who's the one person he calls? Emma of course, but what happens when comfort turns into something more? Rated T. One-Shot This was called 'You've Always Had Me', but I thought 'One Night' was better.


**One Night (Was: You've Always Had Me)**

**A/N: I recently watched the film One Day, and am now desperately trying to find the book. This is just a little one-shot I wrote, in which basically Dexter and Emma sleep together after Dex's mother dies, not after he gets divorced, because I think it would be more...emotional. **

**Rated T. If people feel that is too low, please let me know and I'll change it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Day, if I did the ending would've been _very _different.**

**P.S. This is just a one-shot. I won't be making it into a story or anything.**

**A/N2: So, I was rereading this story and I realised that the story begins at Dex's house and somehow at the end Em told him to leave? I must've forgotten. Anyway, I've fixed the problem. Also, I've renamed this story 'One Night'. **

Dexter paced his kitchen as he dialled Emma's number for the fifth time in the last ten minutes and pressed call, holding the phone to his ear. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang…and rang…and rang.

"Hi, this is Emma Morley, I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible, thanks!" A beep sounded, signalling that he should say something.

"H-Hey Em, it's me again. Look I just…just need someone – you – right now, okay? Please…just…get a cab. You can stay the night. I'll sleep on the sofa. I just can't be alone Em, I-," Another beep sounded and Dex realised that his message had finished, rather abruptly.

He walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a scotch, knocking it back. It didn't look like Em was coming round tonight, she was probably still on her date with Ian.

An hour later and he was utterly smashed. He stumbled around his house, no real destination, a glass of alcohol held loosely in his hand. He called Em's phone countless more times to no avail, leaving more and more slurred messages. It was one o'clock in the morning now, and he'd lost all hope. Maybe it was better that she didn't see him in such a state.

Dex had just collapsed on the sofa when there was a frantic knocking at his front door. He groaned and slung his arm over his eyes, hoping they would go away.

"DEXTER! LET ME IN!" He recognised that voice and a spark of hope ignited in his chest. He stumbled to the door and fiddled with the lock. He finally managed to unlock it and pulled back the front door.

"Hello," He said, running a hand through his messy hair. Em was immediately on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"Oh Dex I'm so sorry, I was out with Ian and I just got your messages. I'm sorry," Words were tumbling from her lips as Dex tried to focus on her.

"Yesh, it'sh okay…" He slurred.

"No it's not. You sounded really upset on the phone," She pulled back, putting a hand on his cheek. "What happened?" She asked gently.

"She er…she…" He rubbed his face, remembering his mother's expression the last time he saw her. It made tears gather in the corners of his eyes. Em noticed this and her eyes widened.

"What is it Dex?" She asked gently. He just shook his head and let out a sob, and Em pulled him back into a hug. He breathed in her familiar scent and closed his eyes, hoping that if Em held him long enough, all of his problems would go away.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm so sorry. I've treated you like shit ever since we met," He mumbled as she laid him on the sofa. She moved to get up, but Dex pulled her back down.

"Oof!" She said.

"My Mum died," He blurted. Em gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Dex…I'm sorry," She whispered. "Shall I go and get you something, tea?" She suggested. He shook his head.

"No, I just need to…I just need you,"

"Well there isn't really _loads _of room on here. I'll just go upstairs and sleep in the spare room." Em tried to get up again, but was again pulled down.

"Please, Em, I can't be alone."

"Come on then. Your bed it is,"

"Isn't that breaking rule number two?" Em rolled her eyes, helping him up off the sofa and leading him upstairs to his bedroom.

They lay side by side on his large double bed, still fully clothed.

"It'll be okay, Dex." Em said quietly.

"I messed things up with my Mum. It's not okay," He turned to look at the ceiling, putting a hand behind his head. A tear leaked from his eye and he wiped it away, slightly embarrassed. But this was Em.

"You didn't mess things up. You only think you did," Em looked up at the ceiling too, but she reached out and stretched her fingers so that they brushed his slightly. He intertwined their fingers and they slowly faced one another again.

"Dex…" Em muttered; her voice hoarse. He held a finger to her lips, quieting her, before leaning forward and slowly brushing them with his own. Em stiffened as her eyes closed and her hand that wasn't holding Dexter's crept to the nape of his neck. This seemed to give Dex more confidence, as he shifted closer, still gripping her hand. He deepened the kiss, lifting her body onto his. His hand crept to her cheek, the kiss become more intense and Dex rolled her over, so that he was on top.

"Em," He whispered as he kissed her neck. "I need you,"

"You have me," She breathed. "You've always had me,"

-:-

The next morning Dex awoke with his chest against Em's naked back, his arm slipped around her waist. He sighed in content before yelling out and jumping back, almost falling off of the bed. The ruckus stirred Em from her slip.

"What's going on, Dex?" She slurred; voice still heavy with sleep. Her eyes closed again before they sprung open as she too stumbled out of bed.

"What the Hell- oh my God this can't be happening!" She looked down, realising she was still naked and shrieked, pulling the sheet up to her chest.

"We can't mention this, ever," Dex said, pulling on his jeans. "It'll destroy our friendship."

"If we haven't already done so already," Em muttered, tugging on her dress, still using the sheet to protect her dignity. _Although Dex didn't really seen the point, seeing as he'd seen all of her 'dignity', and he wouldn't be sure if she had any left anyway, after last night._

"It'll be fine," Dex consoled.

"We have to promise not to tell anyone, _ever, _okay?" Em said and Dex nodded. "Do you promise?" She pressed.

"Yeah, promise." He said as he did up his shirt buttons. He noticed Em struggling with the zipper of her dress. "Need help?" He asked.

"No, its fine I just -," She continued trying to tug up the zipper that her fingers could barely brush. She'd only gotten it a quarter of the way up when suddenly Dex was behind her. His breath hit the back of her neck as his warm fingers pulled it up the rest of the way. Em hoped that he would leave, or at least step back, but instead he stepped forward. His hand slid to rest on her hip and Em's head fell back onto his shoulder, eyes closed. She felt his lips brush the nape of her neck and his teeth skim the skin. Em tensed as his other hand slid down to grip her hand. It made Em remember last night, and she tensed.

"I need to go, Dex." She whispered. He released her, after planting a light kiss just below her jaw. And then she was gone, and Dex sat on the bed, staring at the wall and realising that this one night could affect their _whole _relationship.


End file.
